This invention relates to an apparatus for securing a typewriter onto a mounting base for preventing it from being stolen.
There are many instances where typewriters are stolen, especially those placed on exhibition or display for sale, or even those on desks at offices or typing schools. In order to prevent the typewriter from being stolen, it has been suggested to provide a durable piece on the typewriter in such a manner that the piece protrudes from the outer periphery of the typewriter, and then to fix this piece onto the desk by means of bolts or the like. In this case, however, not only would it be possible easily to dismount the typewriter from the desk by the use of a tool, but is there also the drawback that the outer appearance of the typewriter is degraded due to the existence of the piece or the bolts protruded from the typewriter.